1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sheet separation mechanism, and more particularly to a sheet separation mechanism capable of being used in an automatic sheet feeding device.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, a sheet separation mechanism adapted for being used in an automatic sheet feeding device includes a sheet separation holder 10′, a sheet separation rubber element 20′ and a foam 30′. A substantial middle of a top of the sheet separation holder 10′ defines a receiving groove 11′ extending along a longitudinal direction. The sheet separation rubber element 20′ is mounted in the receiving groove 11′ of the sheet separation holder 10′. A top of the sheet separation rubber element 20′ is disposed with a plurality of rubber sheets 21′ arranged to a stair-step shape along the longitudinal direction. The foam 30′ is located under the sheet separation rubber element 20′ so as to provide a buffer force for the sheet separation rubber element 20′. Papers (not shown) are stacked on the sheet separation holder 10′. When a normal force is exerted on the papers by a pickup roller (not shown) to ruckle the papers and feed the papers into the sheet separation mechanism, the papers contact the rubber sheets 21′ of the sheet separation rubber element 20′. Then, the sheet separation mechanism separates the papers by virtue of the rubber sheets 21′ of the sheet separation rubber element 20′ so as to ensure the papers to be transported piece by piece.
However, when the above-mentioned sheet separation mechanism separates the papers by virtue of the rubber sheets 21′ of the sheet separation rubber element 20′, the papers rub against the rubber sheets 21′ of the sheet separation rubber element 20′ that is apt to abrase the rubber sheets 21′ and further lower a sheet separation utility of the sheet separation mechanism.